I Need You
by JayMiaBay
Summary: This Takes Place in The Episode "Fight Fire With Fire" Jayden is Planning on leave but Mia doesn't want him to leave.What happens when he decides not to leave. Rated M for Bad Language and adult content. Jayden/Mia


**Hey everyone!I Was So Excited to make this takes place in "Fight Fire with Fire "This is My Version on how I think the episode should of end, By The way this is Rated M if your under the age please leave. And If You ever ask, I'm a Jayden/Mia Shipper, This may contain some bad language I'm warning you!**

* * *

Jayden was packing his things into his bag._ "I Can't Believe I'm Doing This…"_ Jayden Thought to himself as he was stuffing his clothes in his bag.

Mia Was Walking to her room when she saw what Jayden was doing and right away she knew what he was doing "Jayden"Mia Called out to him "Are You L-Leaving us again? "She Looked puzzled but she knew Jayden wasn't going to speak to her but she was wrong "Mia…it can only be one red ranger. And its not me "Jayden responded.

"Jayden We need you to, You Can't Leave We need you Jayden, I Need you." Jayden had turned around and to face Mia ,He saw the look on her face Eyes Puffy like she's about to cry, Her voice cracking, and nose red._ "No…"_Jayden Thought_ "I Can't Leave her _"Jayden walked over to Mia and said "Mia I'm Not going anywhere "Jayden said as he hugged Mia.

Jayden and Mia Hugged they slowly looking into each others eyes then that's when Jayden and Mia Leaned in and kissed each other, Jayden had closed the door and locked it pinning Mia up against it, As They were kissing Jayden then licked Mia's lips and she anxiously accepted it. Jayden Stuck his tongue in Mia's mouth that's when their tongues wrapped around each other wrestling.

Jayden had then started sucking on her neck,Mia had moaned lustfully as Jayden was sucking on the sensitive skin on her neck.

Jayden's hands had traveled down to her breast rubbing her through her shirt. Jayden looked up at Mia then back down at her breast, He took her Jacket(That Shawl thing she had on in the episode) and shirt off along with her bra.

Jayden cupped Mia's breasts in his hands and began to play with them, his thumbs brushing over her nipples "Mia you're so beautiful "He gently squeezed, pulled, and fondled her breasts in his hands, then Jayden took her nipples between is thumb and forefinger "Jay-Jayden.." Mia Moaned as Jayden tongue and hands pleased her breast and nipples.

Mia had unzipped Jayden's jacket letting it fall to the floor, Then She had also removed his shirt, Mia caught her breath as she saw his body revealing that despite his Muscular looking build body,_ "Damn He's So Fit!"_Mia Thought she then pushed Jayden on the bed and stood in front of it and the pulled the waist band of her grey jeggings down.

Jayden had Really wanted Mia badly, He grabbed Mia by the arm and pulled her onto the bed. He Then had removed her panties and pushed her the the headboard of the bed. Jayden the had took of his pants and boxers the he crawled up to the top of the bed where she was and went to her lower body.

Jayden hands had traveled to her entrance where he plunged two fingers into her "Ahh J-J-Jayden"Mia had gasp when She felt Jayden's tongue began to lick her clit "Jayden!"Mia Moaned as she then started gripping the sheets, Jayden had removed his mouth and hands. Jayden was about to slid his dick inside her Mia Grabbed it and started pumping it, Then she then took him down her throat deep throating him, "Fuck Mia!"Jayden moan as Mia was sucking on had released Jayden once he came in her mouth then he pushed back on the bed and thrusted into her.

"Fuck Jay-Jayden please fuck me harder"Mia Begged as Jayden then Plunged into her. "You like this feeling doing you? "Jayden asked as he kept riding Mia."Yes, Yes Jayden. He then put his hands on her waist. Kept going faster every moment and she loved that.

"God! I'm close!" He yelled/growled at Mia and he released his fluids inside her while pulling out of Mia Jayden then collapse next to her.

"Jayden"Mia called out.

"Yeah"

"I Have a confession to make"

"What is it?"

"I Actually liked you since we first met.

"I Have to Mia but I was kinda hoping we'll be more than just friends"

"Yes"Mia said as their lips were connecting

**The End.**

**Sorry for the terrible end my apology**


End file.
